Warm
by Hasn
Summary: "Ada kucing!"/"Kucing, apa yang kau lihat selama ini? Gelap, ya?"/Jangan lupakan aku, Kagami Taiga./Apa? Apa aku dibuang? Tidak. Tidak mungkin!/neko!Kuroko, child!Kagami&Kise, gaje, DLDR


Dingin. Angin di penghujung musim gugur tahun ini menghunus setiap inci kulitku. Perlahan namun pasti, tetes demi tetes air menghunjam badanku, membasahi rambut-rambut yang tumbuh di setiap sentinya. Aku tak sanggup untuk sekadar berdiri di atas keempat kakiku. Meringkuk, memeluk tubuh ringkih yang terus bergetar tiada henti. Ekor panjang tak mampu lagi kuangkat. Rasanya lemas.

"Ada kucing!" Kedua kupingku menegak mendapati sebuah seruan di dekatku. Aku memilih bergeming. Aroma segar dari buah-buahan mendekat. _Insting_ -ku merasakan datangnya bahaya, namun tubuhku tak dapat kugerakkan sedikit pun untuk menghindarinya. Hingga air tak lagi menusuk-nusuk ragaku.

"Eh? Matanya tidak ada."

Setelah itu, yang kurasakan adalah kehangatan. Kehangatan yang amat kudambakan.

* * *

 **Warm** by Hasn

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Fujiimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Warning! : neko!Kuroko, 9!Kagami, 9! &11!Kise, typo(s), aneh, author baru, dan lain-lain tolong isikan di kolom review please~ *ditendang***

 **.**

 **Maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dan cerita. Karena ini ide pasaran banget kayaknya.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read~**

* * *

Sebulan berlalu sejak Taiga menemukan seekor kucing berambut putih nan dekil di lapangan basket dekat rumahnya. Melihat hewan mungil tersebut kedinginan, anak laki-laki bersurai merah itu memutuskan untuk memeliharanya di rumah. Orang tua Taiga, Tuan dan Nyonya Kagami, menyetujuinya dengan senang hati asal sang anak berjanji untuk merawatnya dengan baik. Dengan mudah pula Taiga mengiyakan.

Tak absen Taiga memberi makan dan minum binatang peliharaan barunya. Tidak jarang pula ia mengajaknya bermain ketika senggang. Perasaannya sama seperti saat diajak ke taman bermain oleh kedua orang tuanya. Menyenangkan.

"Nah, yang ini namanya bola basket," ujar bocah berusia 9 tahun itu pada kucingnya seraya mengangkat sang peliharaan. Dengan bodohnya Taiga meletakkan kucing jantan tersebut di atas bola oranye miliknya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, peliharaan Taiga yang tak bernama itu ambruk menghantam lantai marmer rumah. Taiga panik. Segera didekatinya anggota suku _Felidae_ tersebut.

"Kucing! Apa kau tak apa?" Melihat teman barunya mampu berdiri kembali membuat Taiga menghembuskan napas lega. Bersyukur sebanyak-banyaknya dalam hati dan merutuki kebodohannya barusan.

Kembali Taiga mengangkat kucing itu kemudian diletakkan ke atas pangkuannya. Mengelus pelan rambut-rambut lembut sang peliharaan. Tersenyum, Taiga berbicara pada kucingnya, entah binatang itu mengerti atau tidak dengan bahasa manusia, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak punya nama, ya? Masa aku selalu memanggilmu kucing. Hm." Taiga tampak berpikir. Matanya melirik ke langit-langit berusaha menemukan satu dua kata yang tepat untuk menamai peliharaannya.

Bibirnya mengerucut ketika otaknya benar-benar buntu, tak mendapat secercah ide pun. Pandangannya kembali ke bawah, menatap wajah kalem sang kucing. Raut Taiga menyendu saat melihat rongga tanpa bola mata di dalamnya. Kasihan.

"Kucing, apa yang kau lihat selama ini? Gelap, ya?"

Hening.

Taiga menghela napasnya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, setengah berpikir. Kedipan matanya semakin cepat saat sebuah nama terlintas di benaknya. Senyumnya kembali merekah.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau Kuroko Tetsuya? Keren tidak? Keren, dong! Hahaha, aku memang hebat!" celoteh Taiga bersemangat. Namun tampaknya, sang kucing yang baru saja mendapatkan nama tak peduli pada majikannya yang memang sedikit hiperaktif itu. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada celana panjang yang dikenakan oleh Taiga. Meski sebenarnya binatang berambut putih itu tetap mendengar setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh anak laki-laki yang memungutnya.

* * *

"Kuroko~" Nama yang sudah begitu akrab di telinga sang kucing. Ketika ada yang menyebut nama itu, kepalanya akan segera menghadap ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Kali ini, seorang yang Kuroko tak kenal suara maupun baunya. Sepertinya orang baru.

"Ahaha, benar -ssu! Dia menoleh! Kalau aku panggil Kuroko-cchi mau tidak, ya?"

"Mana mau!"

"Kejam-ssu!"

Adu mulut antara Taiga dan salah seorang teman barunya menyelimuti ruang kamar. Kuroko memilih untuk melanjutkan acara tidur-tidurannya di kasur empuk milik Taiga, berusaha menulikan telinganya yang terusik oleh suara-suara nyaring yang dihasilkan oleh pita suara kedua insan yang ada di dalam ruangan nan luas tersebut.

Hari ini, Taiga kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang. Seorang model cilik terkenal, Kise Ryouta, merupakan siswa pindahan di kelas Taiga. Karena mereka telah diatur untuk menjadi satu kelompok dalam tugas pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan alam, Kise memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Taiga, bermaksud menanyakan kapan mereka akan mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan oleh gurunya tersebut. Akan tetapi, ia malah berakhir di kamar sang pemilik rumah dan bermain-main dengan peliharaan Taiga.

"Kuroko-cchi! Coba lihat, aku bawa susu vanila, loh! Kata Kagami-cchi kamu suka vanila, kan? Ayo, sini!" bujuk Ryouta pada Kuroko. Mendengar kata vanila, sang _Felis catus_ merubah posisinya yang awalnya telentang menjadi berdiri. Tapi, bukannya berjalan menuju Ryouta yang ada di sisi kanan ranjang, ia justru melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebaliknya.

Ryouta membuka mulutnya bingung. Buru-buru Taiga menangkap peliharaannya itu agar tak mencium lantai rumahnya yang dingin lagi.

"Dia tidak bisa melihat, Kise!"

"Hee? Maaf, Kuroko-cchi!"

.

Keesokan harinya, Taiga libur dari kegiatan sekolah juga ekstrakurikulernya. Hari ini hari Minggu. Namun, cuaca sangat tidak mendukung untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah. Hujan salju turun begitu lebat. Angin musim dingin berhembus kencang, meninggalkan jejak-jejak dingin yang amat menusuk di setiap langkahnya. Warna putih terhampar di seluruh penjuru kota.

Di tengah cuaca yang begitu ganas, Kuroko berdiri di ambang jendela, menatap cuaca luar. Namun tetap saja, tak akan ada cahaya yang dapat ia lihat. Hanya satu warna yang dapat diterima otaknya. Hitam. Walau sudah lelah Taiga menjabarkan segala warna padanya, tetap saja tak terbesit barang sedikit pun rupanya dalam pikiran Kuroko.

"Kuroko, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Taiga saat memasuki kamarnya. Meski ia tahu pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tak akan dijawab oleh seekor binatang. Meletakkan _apple pie_ yang dibawanya, Taiga menghampiri kucingnya, "di luar sana banjir salju. Warnanya putih, sama seperti warna bulu-bulumu." Ekor Kuroko bergerak-gerak. Ia terlihat nyaman ketika tangan kecoklatan Taiga mengelus kepalanya.

"Tapi, kau itu kurang memiliki _insting_ binatang! Padahal kau kucing! Hidungmu juga payah sekali! Sekarang, aku akan mulai mengajarimu tentang bau-bauan, _okay_?" Telapak tangan yang semula mengelus halus kepala Kuroko berubah menjadi sebuah kepalan yang menjitak kepala kecil tersebut. Kuroko mengeong. Taiga menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, menampilkan deretan giginya yang terawat.

Semenjak hari itu, Taiga memperkenalkan berbagai aroma yang ada. Mulai dari vanila, buah-buahan, hingga kaus kakinya. Sebuah pekerjaan yang terlihat konyol dan sia-sia.

* * *

"Kuroko! Coba pakai ini. Kau pasti akan lebih manis."

Kuroko tetap mengendus, sesekali menegakkan kepalanya untuk mencium aroma-aroma yang tak ia kenal di sekitarnya dengan lebih jelas. Sudah satu semester Taiga memeliharanya, namun tak pernah ia ajak keluar rumah. Hari ini, Taiga mencoba untuk membawa kucing kesayangannya ke tempat latihan basketnya. Koganei Shinji, senior Taiga dalam berlatih basket, sangat bersemangat saat melihat Kuroko yang digendong Taiga. Pasalnya, ia sangat menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kucing.

Sembari menyodorkan sebuah pakaian khusus untuk kucing, Shinji mengelus-ngelus rambut milik Kuroko. Dengkuran halus Kuroko terdengar, membuat anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat tua itu terkekeh senang.

Tak lama kemudian, para teman Taiga yang lain berdatangan. Mereka langsung mengerumuni Kuroko sesampai di sana. Seusai itu, mereka pun mulai bermain basket dengan seru. Kuroko yang dijaga oleh Riko, teman dekat Shinji yang bercita-cita menjadi _manager_ sebuah tim basket, hanya bisa mendengar pantulan demi pantulan bola basket juga teriakan-teriakan semangat dari Taiga dan teman-temannya. Seringkali Riko juga turut berteriak menyemangati teman-temannya. Kuping Kuroko sedikit berdenging dibuatnya.

.

"Tadi seru sekali! Andai saja kucing bisa main basket. Kau akan kutantang _one-on-one_ , Kuroko!" Taiga begitu menggebu-gebu saat bercerita pada Kuroko yang ada di dekapannya soal latihan basket tadi siang. Kuroko mengeong sekali dua kali menanggapi cerita pemiliknya yang tak kunjung usai bahkan ketika mandi sampai hendak tidur.

Akibat kelelahan, Taiga pun terlelap dengan sendirinya masih dengan Kuroko yang tak lepas dari pelukannya. Hewan itu menjilat dagu Taiga sebelum akhirnya ikut pergi ke alam mimpi bersama anak laki-laki di sampingnya.

* * *

Dua tahun berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin Taiga menemukan seekor anak kucing yang kedinginan di bawah hantaman air hujan, kini binatang yang dipungutnya itu sudah tumbuh begitu besar. Dan di saat rasa cintanya terhadap binatang peliharaannya itu begitu besar, mau tak mau ia harus melepaskannya begitu saja. Di saat inilah Taiga merasa bahwa kedua orang tuanya begitu kejam.

" _Daddy_ , _Mommy_! Biarkan Kuroko ikut!" rengeknya pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kagami. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia meminta dan memohon. Namun, tak digubrisnya rengekan Taiga kini. Orang tuanya lelah menanggapi anaknya yang tak juga mau menurut. Mereka membereskan seluruh barang yang akan dibawa untuk pindah.

Pada akhirnya, Taiga menyerah. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemui kucing kesayangannya. "Kuroko," panggilnya lesu. Dengan perlahan dan penuh usaha, Kuroko sampai di kaki Taiga. Sang pemilik tersenyum kecut, "aku harus pindah ke Amerika lusa. Kata _Mommy_ , kau tak diizinkan ikut. Aku titipkan pada Kise, ya. Kalau aku kembali, aku akan menjengukmu. Aku janji!" jelasnya sambil berjongkok, mencium puncak kepala serta membelai punggung Kuroko.

Esoknya, Taiga benar-benar menyerahkan kucing kesayangannya pada sahabat pirangnya, Kise, dengan berat hati. Dan hari berikutnya, keluarga Kagami berangkat menuju negeri Paman Sam.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Kagami Taiga. Ia adalah seorang yang ceria, baik hati, dan keras kepala. Meski dia bodoh, dan aku sangat kesal terhadap sifatnya yang satu itu, aku tetap menyukainya. Sangat. Dia yang telah menyalurkan kehangatan padaku. Kehangatan di tubuhku, juga di dalam hatiku. Kurasa dia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa binatang sepertiku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti manusia. Kesal, benci, sedih, senang, suka, dan cinta.

" _Kucing, apa yang kau lihat selama ini? Gelap, ya?"_

Perasaanku seolah tertusuk saat mendengar pertanyaan polos dari pemilikku. Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya seperti itu.

" _Ah! Bagaimana kalau Kuroko Tetsuya? Keren tidak? Keren, dong! Hahaha, aku memang hebat!_ _"_

Terserah katamu saja, Kagami Taiga. Kuroko, Kuro, hitam. Ya, hanya warna itu yang bisa kulihat. Tetsuya, apa aku sekuat namaku? Aku tak begitu yakin. Tapi jika manusia ini memberi namaku seperti itu, sudah pasti aku kuat bukan? Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada kain yang dikenakan pemilikku.

" _D_ _i luar sana banjir salju. Warnanya putih, sama seperti warna bulu-bulumu."_

Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana warna putih itu. Rasanya berbulan-bulan Kagami Taiga berceloteh tentang berbagai warna yang ada di dunia. Tapi tak satu pun yang bisa kuterima selain warna hitam. Aku sedih. Bukan aku sedih karena tak bisa melihat segala jenis warna itu, tapi yang aku miriskan ialah sia-sianya perjuangan pemilikku untuk mengajariku semua macam warna itu. Maafkan aku, Kagami Taiga.

" _Tapi, kau itu kurang memiliki insting binatang! Padahal kau kucing! Hidungmu juga payah sekali! Sekarang, aku akan mulai mengajarimu tentang bau-bauan, okay?"_

Kalau aku bisa tertawa, aku akan tertawa saat itu juga. Setelah letih mengajariku tentang warna, sekarang ia ingin mengajariku tentang bau. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pemilikku ini? Namun harus kuakui, kali ini pelajarannya tak begitu percuma seperti yang sebelumnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kaus kakinya itu bau sekali!

" _Kuroko! Coba pakai ini. Kau pasti akan lebih manis."_

Berbagai bau asing menyeruak indra penciumanku. Katanya, semua aroma-aroma baru ini adalah teman-temannya Kagami Taiga. Jadi, beginikah kegiatannya saat tak berada di dalam rumah bersamaku. Ini kali pertama aku ikut bersamanya keluar. Asyik. Pantulan-pantulan bola basket, yang sering dijelaskan oleh Kagami Taiga bahwa warnanya oranye, terdengar di telingaku. Teriakan-teriakan semangat pun nyaris memecahkan gendang telingaku. Tetapi, aku tetap senang. Walau sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku.

" _Tadi seru sekali! Andai saja kucing bisa main basket. Kau akan kutantang one-on-one, Kuroko!"_

Sepertinya seru, Kagami Taiga. Mungkin akan kucoba bagaimana rasanya bermain basket suatu saat nanti. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut karena basket kau meninggalkanku. Kau akan memiliki banyak teman-teman baru di luar sana hingga kau akan melupakanku. Aku takut.

Ocehan pemilikku berhenti, sepertinya ia telah tertidur. Hembusan napasnya menerbangkan bulu-bulu di kepalaku. Menggelitik. Aku menjilat kulit pemilikku. Aku tak tahu bagian tubuh yang mana yang kujilat karena aku tak bisa melihatnya. Setelah itu, aku pun tertidur di dalam pelukan Kagami Taiga.

" _Kuroko."_

Sudah lama aku dipelihara oleh Kagami Taiga. Aku rasa sudah lama pula aku merepotkannya. Dia memanggilku. Nadanya tak bersemangat seperti biasa ia menyebut namaku. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pelan-pelan aku berjalan ke arah pemilikku. Ia membelai punggungku lembut.

" _Aku harus pindah ke Amerika lusa. Kata Mommy, kau tak diizinkan ikut. Aku titipkan pada Kise, ya. Kalau aku kembali, aku akan menjengukmu. Aku janji!"_

Ia menciumku seperti saat ia sedang sedih. Aku juga ikut berduka jika kau seperti ini, Kagami Taiga. Tertawalah seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan apa-apa, asal kau kembali suatu hari nanti. Mendekapku. Mengirimkan kehangatan padaku kembali. Membagi cerita seru yang kau dapat setiap harinya. Mengajariku segala tentang warna, bau, dan suara. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu.

Jangan lupakan aku.

Aku mencintaimu, Kagami Taiga.

.

.

.

.

"Kuroko-cchi, jangan keluar, ya! Ini musim dingin. Aku akan kembali beberapa jam lagi."

Kise Ryouta, teman dekat Kagami Taiga, pemilikku, beranjak pergi dari kediamannya. Aku memilih meringkuk di pojok ruang keluarga yang hangat, tempat favoritku sejak dititipkan kepada manusia berisik itu.

Apa kabar pemilikku, ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia tak mencariku? Aku sudah bosan bersama Kise Ryouta enam bulan ini. Aku ingin bersamamu pemilikku, Kagami Taiga. Aku merindukanmu.

Tunggu, apa mungkin kau sudah dapat banyak teman baru? Atau bahkan kau memiliki kucing lain di sana? Jangan. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Perasaanku mulai tidak tenang. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi pasti ada yang Kise Ryouta dan Kagami Taiga sembunyikan. Apa? Apa aku dibuang? Tidak. Tidak mungkin!

.

.

.

.

" _Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan NY3870 dengan tujuan New York, Amerika Serikat, dikabarkan mengalami kecelakaan. Diduga penyebabnya adalah kondisi teknis pesawat yang mengalami kerusakan di beberapa bagian. Tidak ada korban yang selamat dalam kejadian tersebut."_

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

a/n : Fic ini saya buat pas lagi ada perseturuan 'anak-anak kecil' yang mempermasalahkan soal 'nambang'~ xD *ga nyambung* Saya stress dan akhirnya saya bikin fic ini satu hari. *abaikan notes ga penting ini* Ya, sebenernya idenya sih, dari kucing punya pengurus masjid yang ga punya mata. Saya kasihan tapi lucu juga pas nabrak-nabrak gitu. *jahat*

Mohon maaf lahir batin bagi semua penghuni FFn~ Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan, semoga puasa dan segala ibadahnya di bulan Ramadhan diterima oleh Allah SWT. :) Aamiin~

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca~ Mind to review?


End file.
